


Tylenol

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylenol is supposed to make the pain go away, right? Then why isn't it working for me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylenol

Tylenol is supposed to be a painkiller, right? Then it should kill my pain. The name practically implies it. No, more than implies it, it screams it.   
  
Since I'm in pain, I'm going to take some Tylenol. Sur,e it's emotional pain, but I've been crying so long I've got a killer headache, and my chest is killing me. Two Tylenol with a glass of water. That should do the trick.   
  
But half an hour later, my head still hurts, and the emotional pain is still there. So two more, and more w ater. Yet it's not doing anything for me. So two more. And two more. And another two more. But it's not helping anything.   
  
Fuck it, I'll just take the whole bottle. That should fix it. But it doesn't.   
  
Eventually, I fall asleep, still emotionally suffering. Why must life hurt so much? And why must the pill bottles' labels lie?   
  
When I wake up the next morning, I'm throwing up blood, and I'm in terrible pain. If I remember correctly, I should have some Tylenol left in my purse. It should help with the physical pain.   
  
Apparently my liver didn't like all that Tylenol, but at least Hell isn't too bad.


End file.
